Military hospital
The military hospital is a military building that can heal wounded troops after a battle or food shortage. Soldiers who become injured during a battle will be placed in the castle's hospital (If the castle/outpost that you attacked from has one). A percentage of soldiers who are injured after a defensive battle can be readily available to defend, as if they never got wounded. Military hospitals can be built in each kingdom, including the event kingdoms like The Storm Islands and The Battle for Berimond. Those built in the event kingdoms are named field hospitals, which operate like normal ones. You can only build one hospital per castle/outpost. You can unlock more healing slots by upgrading it. At level 4, you must pay rubies You can increase the number of soldiers healed per slot by researching when the Researcher's Camp event appears. The healing process is not free and will cost either coins or rubies depending on the type of soldier. You can request help from your alliance to help heal the units 20% faster; however, 5 people must respond to this demand. Field hospital modernizations require rubies do not allow healing requests to be sent. Statistics Note: Military hospital level 3 is from level 15, but, I wrote that level 4-10 one is from level 13, because when I was level 13 and captured outpost with level 3 military hospital, I was able to upgrade (to level 4). Strategies Build Items There are 2 different build items to attach to the Military Hospital: Treatment Speed and Hospital Space. Either one is tactical, depending on whether you need to heal your units faster or need more space. In addition to those, the build item for dwellings, Units Lost, is the same as the Military Hospital's ability to redeploy a percentage of injured units from a defensive battle. Architect This pop-up limited time event allows you to upgrade your hospital at a reduced price of 50% less rubies. However, the pop-up applies the offer to one random level (from level 4 to level 10), like the Bakery offer. And like the Bakery offer, if you upgrade enough hospitals with rubies, a pop-up where upgrades at any level are at a 10% discount appears. Military Nurse This pop-up limited time event allows you to heal all your units instantly for a reduced ruby price. If you need troops immediately and have the rubies for it, this is a good option. Veteran Units (coins) At some point in the game, it is a waste of coins and time to heal veteran units. For example, take a castle lord with certain glory titles at reduce the cost of units by 30% as well as a 6% recruitment cost reduction, and recruitment speed of 322%. A Veteran Maceman costs 64 coins and 3:37 minutes to recruit. However, healing that same unit costs an astounding 184 coins and 12:15 minutes. That is almost 3x the coin cost and 3.4x the time. The recommended procedure is that if you have any Veteran Units that are hospitalized (possibly the Vet Swordsman is different), you remove them. Special Units (rubies) At a competitive player level (50-70+) in events, you and your alliance will earn plenty of strong ruby units such as the Horror Units, the (Vet) Composite Bowman, and the (Vet) Flame Bearer. As such, there is little reason to pay rubies to heal these powerful yet abundant fighters. Alongside the Veteran Units, you should remove them. Special Units (coins) The Imperial and Kingsguard to verify Units are slightly cheaper in healing, yet still time consuming. For example take the same castle lord used previously to set cost. An Imperial Guardsmen costs 159 coins and 5:12 minutes to recruit. That same unit costs 152 coins and 16:40 minutes to heal. That is 0.95x the coin cost, but more than 3x the time. Note The Military Hospital is a bit deceptive in how useful it really is once you have stronger units. Generally it's more expensive and time consuming to heal units than to just recruit. Most players go through using the Veteran Units, so the hospital proves to be obsolete. The limited amount of slots and number of units healed per slot makes it less effective. In a perfect world where coins and time are infinite, one could treat the building as a secondary Barracks. Realistically, the only useful thing about it is it's ability to redeploy injured units after a defensive battle. Category:Buildings Category:Military building